


(Black) Coffee is(n't) the way to love

by blackmatcha



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Ten is fake coffee drinker, even in real life, you know he likes americano with tons of sugar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 15:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12962139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmatcha/pseuds/blackmatcha
Summary: Johnny is wondering why this boy with black hair keeps ordering black coffee eventhough it's obvious that he clearly hates it.





	(Black) Coffee is(n't) the way to love

Johnny checked his wristwatch and sighed for the nth time. It was only eight in the morning but he had been sighing a lot. He only had thirty minutes left before the meeting starts and he needed something to boost his energy. Coffee was the perfect answer. Just like usual, he walked towards the coffee shop near his office. Johnny always visited this place before he went to work.

  
Stepping inside the shop, Johnny went straight towards the counter to place his order. He was greeted with a bright smile.

  
“Like usual, John?” The man behind the counter greeted him like an old friend with his blinding smile.

  
Sometime Johnny was envious that this man in front of him always managed to smile that bright in the morning. It felt like he didn’t have problem in his life or something like that. Or maybe he had but he didn’t show it. Cut for the theory, he was here for a cup of coffee.

  
“Yes Yuta-ssi. Black without sugar and cream.”

  
Yuta nodded and immediately ground some fresh coffee beans. This was why Johnny loved this place. They made a good and fresh coffee.

  
While waiting, Johnny’s eyes scanned around the coffee shop. Unlike starbucks who was always crowded with teenagers or youngsters, this place was less crowded. It was located at the street surrounded by big companies thus it wasn’t strange to see some office workers chilling here.

  
“Here’s your coffee John.” Yuta’s voice drew his attention.

  
After he paid the cup of coffee, Johnny sat at the table near the window to enjoy his black coffee. He sipped the black liquid and sighed in satisfaction. His moment was disturbed with a loud cheery voice from the counter.

  
“I’d like to order black coffee. No sugar and cream!”

  
Johnny raised an eyebrow when he spotted a boy near the counter. It was a strange sight, like the boy looked out of place. He looked young, probably a highschool student. His black hair was sticking out from the back of his cap and Johnny noticed that his ears were full of piercings. The hoodie and ripped jeans that he wore really contrasted against the visitors at the coffee shop who mostly wearing formal outfit since they were office workers.

  
“Thanks!”

  
The boy grabbed the cup of steaming black coffee from the barista and sat at the table near the counter. Usually Johnny would ignore his surrounding while he enjoyed his coffee but somehow he couldn’t tear his gaze off the boy. He watched as the boy sipped the coffee, expecting him to sigh in satisfaction like him but what happened next was pretty comical. They boy cringed and made a funny face, clearly not enjoying the black liquid.

Such a comical sight, Johnny immediately looked away to hide his smile. The boy was clearly not a coffee drinker but he ordered black coffee without sugar and cream. That was indeed amusing.

  
**_Beep!_ **

  
Johnny felt his phone vibrating. He unlocked the screen and got up from his table. It was time to work. Feeling pretty much energized, the brown haired man gathered his stuff and walked out of the coffee shop without looking back. Not realizing a pair of almond shaped eyes that followed his steps until he was out of sight.

  
**

  
Another day started and just like his routine, he visited his favorite coffee shop before going to work. As usual he ordered a cup of black coffee without sugar and cream. There was nothing special, not until a familiar face stepped inside the shop. The boy from yesterday was here again and today he was wearing white shirt and short jeans. No cap covered his head this time which showed his soft black hair.

  
“Black coffee without sugar and cream please.”

  
Johnny slightly frowned at the order. The boy couldn’t drink black coffee for sure, judging from his expression yesterday. The black liquid was too bitter for him and honestly Johnny thought the boy was the type who would order ice chocolate or something with latte.

Just like yesterday, Johnny watched as the boy sat near the counter and sipped his black coffee. At first the boy just stayed still and seconds later he clenched his hand, frowning as he tried to hold the bitter taste.

Johnny bit his lips, trying to suppress his grin. It was really amusing and he was entertained with the scene. Somehow it lifted his mood and he was ready to go to work now. He left the coffee shop without looking back.

The boy folded his arms and huffed in annoyance.

  
**

  
Everyday Johnny would visit the coffee shop and met the same boy again. He was amazed that the boy kept ordering the same thing and still made the funny face after he sipped the black coffee. Once Yuta offered a pack of sugar to him but the boy rejected it and said he enjoyed his coffee without sugar.

  
Honestly Johnny was curious why the boy always ordered black coffee. It was obvious the boy forced himself to drink the bitter liquid. He even caught him almost puking which was kind of worrisome.

  
“Ten, do you really can handle the coffee? You know it will taste much better with the sugar.”

  
One day, Johnny was eavesdropping the conversation between the boy and Yuta. So his name was Ten. Interesting name indeed.

  
“It’s okay. Black coffee is delicious.”

  
Johnny almost snorted at the reply.

  
**

  
It was weekend and Johnny didn’t have to go to office but he wanted to drink the black coffee from his favorite coffee shop. Usually the place was quite empty during weekend but strangely today it was full of people. Apparently there was small reunion there.

  
He walked towards the counter and surprised to see the familiar boy—what was his name? Ten?— was queuing to order something. Johnny casually stood behind the boy and noticed the height difference between them. Ten was indeed short compared to him but it was pretty cute. Today the boy was wearing oversized sweater and short jeans. Not to be creepy but Johnny could smell a fruity scent from the boy since he was standing behind him.

  
“Black coffee again, Ten?” Yuta asked, clearly still not believing that Ten liked the bitter liquid.

  
“Uh, no. I want ice chocolate with a lot of whipped cream.”

  
Yuta laughed and shook his head in amusement. “You always order that for weekend but black coffee during weekdays. Weird—Oh Johnny? You came here too today?”

  
Johnny was startled when Ten turned around in flash and for a moment their eyes met. Seeing the boy closer, he realized that he was typical pretty boy with soft features. Johnny cleared his throat, wanting to kick away the thought of crushing on the boy. He was too young for him.

  
“Yes. I kind of want a black coffee from here today.” Johnny shifted his eyes from the boy to Yuta.

  
After small chit-chat, Yuta went to make the order for Ten. Johnny couldn’t help to glance at the boy who kept fidgeting. Trying to break the awkward silence, the brown haired man opened the conversation.

  
“Hello. It’s unusual that you ordered something sweet today.”

  
The boy looked like a deer that caught in headlight. Johnny saw how the boy immediately lowered his gaze.

  
“Yeah. Uh.. I just-uh—sorry I am so nervous.” Ten glanced up at Johnny and when he saw Johnny was staring at him with a raised eyebrow, he looked down again.

  
“Nervous? Why? I am not going to scold you.” Johnny couldn’t hide his amusement.

  
“I want to make confession.” The boy finally looked up. A shade of pink hue blossomed on his slightly chubby cheeks. “I actually don’t like black coffee. I hate it. I just started drinking it to look mature in front of you.”

  
Okay, that was really unexpected. Johnny was dumbfounded because all this time the boy was drinking black coffee to get his attention? Was this a love confession? He felt his cheeks heating up. That was cute confession and Johnny was close to coo at the whole situation but—

  
“You are too young for me.”

  
“Huh? I just graduated from university last month.” Ten frowned and a pout formed on his lips.

  
“What? You-you look young!” Johnny almost shouted. He thought the bo—man was a high school student.

  
“I heard that a lot.” Ten mumbled, a bit upset that another person thought he was a minor.

  
Johnny was blushing now. Out of embarrassment and of course because of the confession too. He couldn’t deny that the man definitely caught his attention. Thinking about how he tried to drink black coffee to impress him was somehow endearingly hilarious.

  
“Ten, here’s your ice chocolate.”

  
Yuta’s voice startled both of them. Ten mumbled a thank you and was going to walk away, feeling embarrassed with the whole situation. He was sure that Johnny found him weird. His step halted when Johnny blocked his way with his tall figure.

  
“Hey, can you find the table for us?” Johnny grinned at the sight of surprised Ten.

  
“Huh? U-u-us?”

  
“Yeah. I want to know about you. I only know your name is Ten and you hate black coffee. I want to know what you like too.”

  
Johnny couldn’t help but laugh when he saw Ten was blushing. His ears were red and the brown haired man was close to pinching him. With a shy smile, Ten nodded and headed to find a vacant table for both of them.

  
“You guys are sweet it makes me sick.”

  
Somehow Johnny forgot that Yuta was there, witnessing the whole thing. He was glad that the no one was queuing behind him or else he would be so embarrassed.

  
“You are just jealous.” Johnny tried to be witty but the blush on his cheeks only made Yuta giggle.

  
“Ah lovebirds these days. Okay, black coffee as usual?”

  
Johnny smiled at the question.

  
“No. I’d like to order ice chocolate with whipped cream.”

  
Well, he didn’t like sweet drinks but if Ten drank the bitter liquid to impress him, it’s Johnny’s time to impress Ten, right?

  
**END**


End file.
